Operation:Babies-Next-Door
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Fresh from my Facebook notes, it's my first KND fanfiction story as we get to see that we see Sector "V" Opertives that got turn into babies by a strange potion that can turn people into babies and a sauna box by nurse Claiborne.


A/N:This is my first fanfiction story of _Codename:Kids-Next-Door_ and I decided to share with the world, I started at the second month of this year and finish it later spring so this took place between the episodes "Operation:T.R.E.A.T.Y" and the one-hour series finale "Operation:I.N.T.E.R.I.V.I.E.W.S." so yeah, I hope that you'll enjoy it.

It all started when Sector "V" have arrived in a abandoned daycare as they landed on the bus on the ground.

"Come on team," said Numbuh 1. "We've got some work to do." As they used flashlights around in the dark room. "We must had to make sure that there was something to make this more important to seize the kids away." Just then, the light was turned on as the light was turn on. "Ahh! Numbuh 2!"

"Oops, sorry Numbuh 1," said Numbuh 2. "I though if I could turn on the light, it wouldn't be so dark." As he walks back with the group.

"Gee Numbuh 1, this was one sure abandoned daycare." Said Numbuh 4. "I understand that they're too young to become operatives like us."

"You know Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5's no expert on abandoned places," said Numbuh 5. "But I believe that whoever was responsible for all the catastrophic measures, maybe that we need that no operative that can no one that can tell." As they know what was going on there, they knew that they've been looking around, Numbuh 3 saw something as a discovery. "Hey guys, I found something!" As the other operatives ran over to her.

They have saw a bottle with a picture of a baby on it, and it said "Baby potion", as they looked down on the warning label that said "Warning:it CAN turn you into a baby."

"This makes no sense," said Numbuh 4. "Why would a potion turn people into babies?"

"Maybe it's because that there was an evil genius who created a potion who seems to be that turning people into babies." Replied Numbuh 1.

"So maybe if they turn people into babies, maybe they ned to make sure that they need to be taking care of." As they had to make sure that no one that could be that seriousness, they had to make sure that they want that to learn about that. "Well, we better take that to Numbuh 362 and find out how much more about this potion." Said Numbuh 1.

"Wait a mintue, what's that?" As Numbuh 4 asked by pointing that. "That's a suna box." Said Numbuh 1. "What the heck does a sauna box doing in a daycare center?" Asked Numbuh 5. "I don't know, but maybe that we should check that out before we take the potion to the moonbase.

As they walk into the sauna box, a mysterious figure happened to lock it up and put up the potion and pour it into the sprinklers.

"Maybe the teachers that could be taking a hard sauana time after every day." Said Numbuh 3.

"That's impossible, that'll never happen." Said Numbuh 5.

"I don't know about you, but I'm beginning to think that I'm sweating here." Said Numbuh 2.

"Yeah, your right Numbuh 2." Said Numbuh 1. "Come on, we need to get out of here." As Numbuh 1 tries to open up the door, he knew that it was only locked.

"We can't get out," Numbuh 5 said. "We're stuck inside!" As the sprinklers start sprinkling the pouring the potion inside, they're coughing in said.

"All of the sudden, we're not going to be ourselves any longer." Said Numbuh 3 as she and the others are worried.  
They're feeling as they get to tingling as they started to regress as they know about it.

As they go down to 9 years old, they started to loose their clothing a bit, as they go down to 8, they seems to be a little smaller and younger, at 7 years old, their clothes started to feel a little heavy.

At 6 years old, they felt that they're getting shorter to escape, just as well, Numbuh 5's hat gets a little bigger. As they grow younger down to 5 years old, they felt that their clothes are heavier then before, at 4 years old, they knew that the sauna box was getting a little bigger on them, at three years old, they're starting to feeling weaker, as they felt strangely felt like it, down at 2 years old, their clothes had gone large on them, and suddenly, they're down to a year old each as the steam clears, leaving lumps on their clothes, as the lumps came out as operatives came out of their undersized clothing.

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Numbuh 5.

As Numbuh 4 tried punch his way out of there, his hand hurts. "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Now everyone, I'm sure that we need to escape and-" he said as he yawns. "We'll have to do that right after our nap."

"This is no time-" Numbuh 5 said as she yawns too. "To take a nap." As the other operatives fall asleep.

One (1) hour later, Numbuh woke up in a unusual way as he saw his small hands. "Wha, what?" As he looked around, he just saw his co-operatives.

"What's going on?" He asked.

He have crawled up to the mirror as he saw himself as a baby!

As the other operatives crawled up to the same mirror as him.

"Oh no," said Numbuh 5. "Numbuh 5's wearing a diaper, only topless!"

They saw that the operatives are now babies, as they wore diapers, and then they get to looked at themselves.

Numbuh 1 looked himself as a baby as he's shirtless, and wearing a diaper, Numbuh 2 was wearing a diaper and his hat shrank with him.

Numbuh 3's a baby now wearing her undersized shirt, Numbuh 4's a baby who maybe who's almost similar to his baby brother Joey, and Numbuh 5 is a baby who's wearing a diaper, shirtless and wearing a hat that shrank with her.

They all cried expect for Numbuh 3 who smiles.

As the others stopped, she said. "Maybe being a baby again Isn't so bad," said Numbuh 3. "May we had to take on our lives and get to know about this."

"You know, you're right Numbuh 3." said Numbuh 2. "We can start all over again, no more work, no more adult terreny, it's great!"

"Yeah, we can get to be rasing by our familes all over again, and this time for the better." agreed Numbuh 5. "Yeah, and the best part, we're going to be growing up again the hard way." as Numbuh 1 looked worried and said, "Now team, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"I think you mean BEHIND ourselves." as Numbuh 2 giggled. "Yeah, and maybe that we need to go year by year before we return back to our normal ages again."

"All right, I don't want us to be baby opertives, I want us to be Kid Opertives!" said Numbuh 1. "We might find whoever's responsable for this as we force him or her to return us back to normal!"

"Sorry Numbuh 1," Aplogized Numbuh 3. "I Think that we're going to be that we're going to be babies and that's what we're going tooooo do."

"Well, al teast we need to get back to our cribs and wake up from this dream!"

"I don't think it was a dream." said Numbuh 2.

As Numbuh 1 crawled back to his crib, he thought that he might be dreaming.

Another hour later, when he woke up, he knew that it wasn't a dream, it was real. "I don't understand, we should be back to normal right now." then they had to learn that the other babies had to crawl back to the bus, only one problem:THEY'RE TOO YOUNG TO DRIVE THE BUS ANYMORE!

"No problem Numbuh 1," said Numbuh 2. "I just set it to automatic and Cruse control."

As the bus holds in, it just drove the babies back to the treehouse.

Later as the babies got back into the treehouse. "Uh, it seems that the poduim's kinda tall on me so I think that we're about to-" as Numbuh 5 crawled to get him a stool to stand on. "Oh, thank you numbuh 5." as he climbed up to the Poduim. "Now, as we all know that we've been turn into babies, and just as we know, if any other Kids-next-door Opertives sees us, they're about to put us into the paypen for all that we know."

As Numbuh 5 rasies her tiny hand. "Yes Numbuh 5, what is it?"

"As we're going to be babies, You may refered Numbuh 5 as Baby 5."

"OK, BABY 5," said Numbuh 1. "as I was saying, we might get to be put into a nursery of which that we're about to find ithis more embarrsing then it already is so we need that we're going to make sure that we're going to make this more strangley diffucult."

"That's ok," Said Baby 5. "We've just made a pact, and that pact is to be more effective that that."

Then Baby 5 had to crawl over and annonced, "From this moment on, we'll be known as the babies-next-door!" as the other babies cheered. "Nigel Uno will be known as Baby 1, Hogie P. Gillian JR will be known as Baby 2, Kuki Saban will be known as Baby 3, and Wallaby Beatles will be known as Baby 4, And, Numbuh 5, Abgial Licoin, will be known as Baby 5!"

"Oh come on, we're not going to be babies for long, we need to go back to that daycare and get somebody who's respondable for all of this!"

"What's the rush Baby 1?" Said Baby 4.

"Yeah, we've only got robot figurines to take care of us." Said Baby 3.

"Babies Next Door, spread out!" Shouted baby 5 as they get to explore the tree house. "Guys wait! Couldn't we get yourselves back to normal first?" Shouted Baby 1.

As The other babies get to enjoy their new lives by exploring their own tree house, Baby 1 tries to stop the other operatives. "Numbuh 2, you better get down from that ceiling!"

"Uh-uh, this is a really behind of all of the lifestyles of a baby-Next-Door." Said Baby 2.

As Baby 1 ran over to Baby 3 jumping on her kid-sized bed. "Numbuh 3, stop jumping up and down you bed!"

"No!" Refused Baby 3 as Baby 1 ran over to Baby 4. "Numbuh 4, stop wasting time fighting robots!" As Baby 4 said, "I wish that I can but I don't want to."

And finally Baby 5 gets to relax in her kid-sized bed. "Numbuh 5, you're the mature one, please stop them!" Begged Baby 1.

"Please, that was the Kids-Next-Door-Numbuh-5," she said. "This is the Baby-Next-Door-Numbuh-5." As Baby 1 put a hand on his head, he was running until he quickly crawling so fast.

"What just happened?" asked Baby 1. "You just need to crawl faster before you learn to walk and run faster." replied Baby 5.

"Guys, we don't got time for this at all, we've got to stop that daycare to stop of whoever's respondable for turn us into babies!"

As Baby 1 has no choice but to teleport the other opertives back to their orignal spot at the couch, they knew that the other babies are complaining.

"Hey, what gives?" demanded Baby 4. "Sorry guys, but if we're going to make sure that thiis is serious, then we're going back to that daycare and find this of who's respondable for turning us into babies!"

"Aw, do we have to?" asked Baby 3. "YES!" said Baby 1. "YES!" as the other babies get to find this as they had to respond to find clothes to fit them first.

Just then, Baby 1 called in Numbuh 362 as she saw of what just happened. "My goodness Numbuh 1," she said. "What just happened?"

"It's a long story." Said Baby 1. "Can you come and pick us up?" As the operatives too the baby took to the moonbase, Sector "V" explain about what happened during their mission.

"So as you can see, there was a baby potion that got though into us and we was-" as Numbuh 362 interrupt Baby 1, she realized of how cute he really was. "Oh Numbuh 1, I can't believe that potion has turn you into a baby, and so as the rest of the others." She said. "Yeah, so I was wondering if you could give us a cure that if you could turn us back into kids-Next-Door operatives."

"There was no need for that, we need to make sure that we're going to make this the greatest moment in history!"

"Oh no, we need to get back to that daycare and find who's responsible for this crime!" Said Baby 1. ""Oh come on, Don't you know anything now that you're too young to be fight adult terreny?" Asked Numbuh 362.

"You don't understand," he said. "If that mysterious transformer gets to you, you'll be a baby too!" "Oh Nonsense Numbuh 1," said Numbuh 362. "You know that things that could be very simple in a playpen."

As she puts him and the others into high chairs. "Well if you're going to be baby next door operatives then I guess that you're going to take that strained squash."

"Oh boy, I can't wait for some strained squash." Said Baby 4 as other operatives expect Baby 1. "Oh Rachel, not the squash."

As she each gives a spoonful to each operative. "You know I think that you could be considered luck that we're going to be having infant operatives, then I knew that we're going to be that quite to be having fun."

As she got up to Baby 1. "Now Nigey, open up." As he refused. "There's going to be a way to do this." Then she had an idea. "LOOK OUT, THERE'S AN ADULT COMING TO YOU!" She shouted. "KIDS-NEXT-DOOR, BATTLE STAT-" as he was about to finish, he spit out some squash. "For crying out loud Rachael, we're only 10 years old!"

"Not anymore you're not." Said Numbuh 362 as she babysit him and the others.

As she gets to clean their faces, they knew that she was going to be the best baby sitter ever when- (RING RING) -When she saw there's a distance signal at the same abandon Daycare. "My goodness, there's a distress signal at the abandon daycare!"

"Finally" shouted Baby 1. "We shall go over there and stop them!"

Numbuh 362 took Sector "V" to the abandoned daycare, they had to go to get them back to normal. "Don't worry babies," said Numbuh 362. "I'll get to show against of who's responsible for turning you into babies and try to get you back to normal."

Just as they arrive at the abandon daycare as Numbuh 362 ran in. "All right, I need you to find this antidote and turn sector 'V' back to being Kids-Next-Door operatives right now!"

Just as they get to find that she was looking for who's responsible for turning Sector "V" into Babies in the first place.

Just as she slowly turns around, Rachel just saw that she saw that she turn around and saw the same mysterious figure that Sector "V" has saw as it put the potion on her as she was drinking it down.

"You are responsible for turning my fair operatives into Babies-" as she stops as she felt that tingling in her body.  
As she felt that she was growing younger!

9, 8, 7, as she tries to run back. "Guys, we got to make sure that- OOH!" As she trips and resumes to grow younger, 6, 5, 4, as she reaches her toddler age. "Guys, you're right, we need to make sure that-" before she finishes her sentience, her body was finishing up the transformation as she grows weaker, smaller and younger.

3, 2, and finally, she reaches a year old, exactly how old Sector "V" are.

Later as Numbuh 362 regain herself, she sees of what might happened. "What happened?" She asked.

She saw that she was in a huge crib along with Sector "V" who are in their own cribs from before. "Why am I in a crib?" As she crawls out, she crawl to a mirror, she sees herself as a little baby girl. "Holy Smokes!" She got shocked. "I'm a baby!" As she looked into her year-old self. "I can't believe it!"

"We've tried to warn you!" Replied Baby 1. "We've been trying to yell you but you wouldn't listen."

As Numbuh 362 looked at her newly baby form, she knew that she was semi-bald, and her clothes got turn into a diaper and she knew of what might be going on here.

"Gee, I guess that wern't lying," she said. "I guess you've have been turn into babies and so has I."

"Well at least that we got a fresh new start, we could be that we're going to play some toys, take naps, get taken care of our familes and we'll be back to being kids again."

"Guys, I WANT us to be kids again so we need that to find out of who's respondable of all this business!" said Baby 1.

As Baby 362 held up her helmet, it got a little big on her. "I guess that I could be an operative all over again."

"Come on guys, we need to find out of who's respondable of all this!"

"You're right, we might had to contact the other opertives right away!" and so the babies had to crawl over to the office as they had to find that they're going to find that mysterious villian who did this to them.

As they form a ladder, they knew that Baby 1 had to look into the keyhole as he see the whole office as they had to find out about this as they looked into the key hole and find out about this.

"What did you see?" asked Baby 5. "I See that who ever's respondable is taking a soda, and drinking it down and it looked at us!" As Baby 1 tried to hold still, the others had to fall as they crawl away.

"Come back here you!" Said the mysterious figure as it had to grab them as to give them as they had to give them sleeping candies as they put them to sleep.

"You think that you're going to get away with this, you got another thing coming..." as Baby 1 falls asleep, so did the others.

One (1) hour later...

As the operatives woke up, they're in a box so they had to had to see of what they had to know of what was going on.

"So it was you!" Said Baby 362. "I should have known that you're responsible for turning me and my friends into Babies!"

"That my dear little girlie is exactly what I did you know." Said the mysterious figure as she laughs.

"Maybe you're just a villain around here but it could be that you can't keep turning people into Babies forever!" As 362 shakes the bars.

"Maybe but I think that you and your friends are just what I needed." Said the mysterious figure as she turns out to be nurse Claiborne.

"Nurse Claiborne, I should've known!" Said Baby 1. "That's right BABIES-next-door, I was the one who happen to make this so I create the baby potion as I get to be know that I get to turn every kid into babies and just as simple as possible, I will have to use the potion that I could be using the baby potion in case to be letting them to stay as babies."

"You won't get away with this!" Shouted Baby 1. "Oh but I already have!" As she laughed evily.

"Great, just great!" Said Baby 362. ""Every operative's going to be turn into Babies and we're doomed!"

"Don't worry Rachel," said Baby 1. "This will have to make sure that we're going to do anything about it!"

As the babies worked together, they're going to be working as they had to escape as they had to jump over as they're about to find the key to get out of that nut daycare.

As they get to go down, they knew that they saw that they're going to jump them over as they form a chain.

As they get to the nurse, the nurse stop them first! "So, you babies are going to be stopping me? Well I don't think so!"

"We want the antidote so we might become kids again!" Demaned 362. "You want the antidote?" Asked the nurse. "Well ok, you talk me into it."

"Really?" Confused 362. "Wow, that was easier then I thought." As she pours the antidote into those baby bottles, she gives them to the operatives as they drank it away.

"Ok, now we're really going to be kids-next-door again." Said 362 as the nurse chuckles evily. "What's so funny?"

"I tricked you about the antidote because you're going to be even younger and more helpless."

As the operatives felt a tingling in their bodies, they're growing months younger now.

"Oh no, she really did trick us!" Said Baby 1 as he and the others go down to 11 months old.

The nurse laughs evily as the operatives can't stand up anymore as they go down to 10 months old. "Oh no, Numbuh 5's hat is getting bigger!" Said Baby 5 as they go down to 9 months old as they felt weaker then before.

Then they go down to 8 months old as they get smaller and weaker more, and then they go down to 7 months old, and finally, the babies have been turn into 6 months old.

"Yes, I'm three for three!" As she laughs. "You better give us the real antidote!" Said Baby 362. "Oh really, do you think that I must give you the real antidote?" Asked he nurse. "Fat chance."

"You got to give us the antidote or so help me you're going to end up in a KND artictic prison!" Demanded Baby 362. "Oh really? Well then if you want to face the antidote, you're going to face Chester."

As Chester came in with his tuxedo. "Hello Kids-Next-door," he said evily. "Oops, I forgot, you're too little to be the kids-next-door operatives anymore."

"Why are you doing this?!" Shouted 362. "Becuase we're always to open up a daycare of our own together and just to make sure that you babies are going to say here so we need to make sure that you're going to be taken care of."

"You got to give us the antidote right now!" Said 362. "Oh no, if you get the antidote, we'll be out of business before we even got it in!"

As they leave, they had to admit defeat. "Once that you're going to be a baby again, it's not so bad." Baby 3. "We've got to stop those two before they turn all kids into Babies and brought them here!" Said 1. "Nigel's right, we're going to make this putting a stop to tho- tho- tho-" as her sentence got interrupted, it became into baby babble which shocked the other operatives.

"That's what's going to be happening to us if we don't stop Nurse Calaborne and Chester!" Said 1. "Come on!" As the babies had to crawl out, they're crawling very fast as they as they crawl though the vent, they're saw the villians as they prepared of the big baby bomb.

"As soon as very kid gets turn into Babies, we'll be running the biggest daycare the world has ever seen!" As the operatives knew of what was going on, they figure that the big bomb to hit every kid, they might to become babies.

"Come on, we're going to stop those adults before it's too late!" As the operatives had down as they had to stop them. "Ah, the babies next door, try to stop us at our biggest plan ever!"

As the babies show that they centered into their positions. "I can't believe I'm saying this but-" as Baby 1 inhaled and shout "BABIES NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!" As the operatives attack them, they seem to stop Nurse Claiborne and Chester.

"5..."  
"4..."  
"3..."  
"2..."  
"1!" As the babies had to enjoy to fight the adults, they knew anything as they had to make sure that they had to get though to find the antidote. "Where's the antidote Chester?" Demanded Baby 1.

"Ok, Ok, Ok! You win," Chester said as he raised the white flag. "I'll show you where the antidote is, just stop hitting us!"

As Chester showed the babies the antidote, they knew that they had to get back to normal.

As the babies got the antidote, they had to take it and go, but before all of them do, Baby 4 had to pick up the antidote and drop them as the smoke centers the room as Chester escapes.

As for Nurse Claiborne, she got another thing coming, she knew that she was surrounded by the smoke. "Well, I've always want to be younger anyway, I Don't need every kid to be turn into babies, I got of what I needed!"

As she seems to be enjoying it, she knew that she was getting younger as well.

She seems to be feeling in as the crust was off her face, she felt that she grew younger into 20 years old. "Yes yes yes, it's working!" As she seems to be happy until she realized that she goes down. "Wait, wait, what's going on here?" As she was growing younger!

"This is unacceptable!" She said as she keeps growing younger! 19, 18, 17, 16, as her muscles deflated she was simply growing younger! 15, 14, 13, "well, there goes my driver's license." As she seems to be growing younger as she could be, losing puberty, 12, 11, 10, "Ahh! I'm a kid again!" She said as her voice gets higher.

9, 8, 7, as she felt that her clothes gets heavier on her, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and as her regression was completed, she went from a nurse adult, to a 1-year-old baby girl as the smoke clears. "What the heck happened to me?!" She panicked.

As she looked into the mirror, she saw her baby form as her hat shrank with her and she was wearing nothing but a diaper.

As Chester ran up to her, he asked, "nurse, what did they done to you?" "Don't you stand in front of me," said the now baby carliborne. "Get me out of here!"

"Right Carlborne." As Chester took her out of the room with her clothing.

As the babies went back to the daycare room, they took it over to Baby 362. "Here Rachel, take this antidote, you might take this." As Baby Rachael drank the antidote, she knew that they waited for her to become a kid-next-door again.

Then suddenly, she happened to grow a year older as her diaper grow with her, 2, 3, 4, 5, as she felt like it as they knew that she's getting out of there babies-next-door group and back to the kids-next-door group, 6, 7, 8, 9, and finally, she was 10 years old again. "Ah, so glad to be back." Said Numbuh 362.

"Okay, that's really great Rachel now," said 1. "Now then how about the rest of us?"

"Oh sure thing Numbuh 1." Said 362 as she puts the babies back in that sane Sauna box.

As she puts in the antidote into the sprinklers, they start imeaditly as they get to grow older as their diapers grow with them.

1, 2, 3, as they get chubbier, 4, 5, 6, as they lost their baby fat and got think as the grew older, 7, 8, 9, and finally, they hit excatily back to ten (10) years old again, excatily as they began the original mission.

As the door opens, the steam came out of the Sauna box, they just walked right out as themselves. "Wow, thanks for changing back Rachael," said Numbuh 1. "I don't know how to repay you."

"I think I got an idea about that." As Rachael chuckles.

Later at the moonbase...

"Oh well, we maybe not be babies-next-door anymore but we've just got ourselves a playpen." Said Numbuh 5.

"Yeah, it was fun being babies again," Said Numbuh 4. "Expect for Numbuh 362 became one completely, that was scary in a short way."

"Uh Rachel, I'm all fun for immdente, but this isn't exactly of what I had in mind." Said Numbuh 1.

"Oh Humor me Numbuh 1," said Numbuh 362. "Just minty (90) more minutes."

"Oh rats, if we're still the babies-next-door, we could've have-" as he stopped there, he has picked up a rattle. "We'll maybe still get to act our ages for just nintey (90) minutes."

As the main operatives are having fun, those two other ones get get to know about Numbuh 1.

"As far las we know, Numbuh 1 gets to show that even as a baby-next-door, he was cute, still now that he's going to be away, away for GOOD."

END TRANSMISSION


End file.
